Love Hate
by NeuroticallyHers
Summary: Spike and Faye are alone for the day. A short oneshot. A notsolemon lemon. SXF.


**Love Hate**

**A/N**: Something I had but never really liked much. Uhm.. yeah here ya go.

* * *

They worked together for years, and they still had a relationship no better than the day they had first met. She was still Lady Luck, the vixen, Faye Valentine… and to her he was still the two-toned eyed asshole, Spike Spiegel. They were alone for a change on the Bebop. Faye was lying out on the couch, indulged in a magazine. Spike was finishing up working on his craft, Swordfish II. 

Jet had taken Ein and Edward for a day out on the city and wouldn't be back till much later. A type of bonding day between a dog, a girl, and a father figure, one could assume. This left the two who had a type of burning hate for one another to spend the day together. Faye rolled over and sighed heavily, "Ugh!"

Spike had entered and come across this sight of a purple haired beauty. Her thought her to be attractive, very, but it was her snappy attitude and ego that clashed with his that mainly kept them apart. "Shouldn't you be, selling yourself or ruining someone's life about now?"

Faye grumbled the sat up to look at him, "It's nice to see you too, Spike. No, I think I'll stay here and ruin your day."

"Oh spare me the honor" he took his shoes off.

"You need to be less of a damn jerk" She went back into her magazine.

"If I did that, I wouldn't quiet be me, now would I?" He stood over the purple haired girl grinning.

She shot him a glare that could've burn a hole through the walls. So what now? She glanced at her magazine for a moment before turning her eyes back onto the man still standing above her. "What the hell do you want Spike!?"

"Whoa there…" She smirked and grabbed the magazine. "Sex tips and makeup tips? I thought they'd never have the issue!" He spoke sarcastically, of course to push Faye's buttons.

"Spike" the purple haired woman growled.

"So this is where you learn your stunts?"

With that she tackled him off the arm of the couch and onto the floor, "Damnit, Spike! Hand it over!"

The magazine was being held above his head while he kept her down with his free arm. For such a scrawny guy he had some serious strength. He was laughing at her while reading, "Oh that's an interesting fact about the woman's…"

"SPIKE" She finally was able to crawl up and snatch the magazine away, "I happy you think its so damn funny, you asshole." She stood up muttering more curses, turning away from him.

"Why you're welcome, sweetheart" He blew her a kiss then stood. He peered over her shoulder, looking at the page.

Faye covered up and began to yell his name and curses again.

"Calm down, I wasn't looking down your shirt, though you do have an impressive…"

"…shut up Spike"

"Wardrobe…" he smiled, "Can we try and be nice for a change?"

"No."

"Harsh. Well in that case, you low life poker player. Get the hell out of my way…" He was pushing it again.

She turned around in another angry fit only to come in contact with rough lips. At first she felt it so wrong. She though, how disgustingly good this was; maybe she was just desperate for the attention or subconsciously really did like Spike. All the fights may have been their way of showing adoration for the other.

He managed to walk her back into a wall, pinning her hard. She let out a short yelp but was caught off guard by his nipping at her neck. She was filled with anger yet total bliss and he manage to get her out of her shirt, "I can't stand you, Spike." She growled in his ear and pushed his head away from her neck.

He glared and came back at her, "Don't think I don't despise you either, Faye." He lied somewhat then he pushed her back into the wall, and she grabbed his shirt and tore it in retaliation.

"Damn you!" She muttered as he caught her lips again as their hands fought to undo the other's pants. He felt nails run down his back and use his shoulder to knock her back against the wall.

They couldn't possibly hate one another with the passion that they were currently embraced in. The way he looked at her through those two tone eyes, he swore some type of love for her. She must feel for him with the way she treated him; like a bitch but sometimes rather flirty and seductive. They were not any different than a girl and a boy on a playground.

They finally had one another in a favorable hold and appearance; completely nude. As much as they fought one another, they were fighting themselves. Fighting their pride and "love-hate relationship" they once shared. She had a tight grip on his throat, "I should kill you."

"Then kill me" he pressed his hips into hers pinning her hard against the floor. It caused her to loosen her grip. She gasped.

The vixen ran nails up his back again and tried pushing him up, but she couldn't beat his weight against her strength.

He came up a little, stared down at her, and there in their looks they both shared they saw the love they never admitted to and still just may refuse.

"I hate you Faye Valentine"

She hid the grin behind a hiss, "I hate you too, Spike Spiegel"

Then he thrust.

* * *


End file.
